The Pangs of Heartbreak
by Fanfic newb 2
Summary: Third time is the charm! Let's see if I can actually upload a story without screwing it up. Criticism is allowed, flames are not. Thanks.


"Yoruichi sama…" sighed Soi Fon, currently daydreaming about her date with Yoruichi last night. It had been their first one, so it was kind of awkward for them both, but overall, it went well. She leaned against the tree she was sitting next to as she began to relive that night.

Flashback

"Soi Fon!" yelled the dark skinned captain of Squad 2. She was wearing a beautiful multicolored kimono with a gorgeous butterfly pattern across the back, and her black hair was in its usual ponytail.

"Y-yoruichi sama!" stuttered out Soi Fon, almost unable to speak due to the gorgeousness in front of her. "You look gorgeous…"

"You think so? I was saving this kimono for special occasions…" Yoruichi replied with a faint blush, which was rare considering Yoruichi's usual behavior.

"O-of course, Yoruichi sa-"

"No." Yoruichi cut her off.

"Huh?"

"No sama for tonight." Yoruichi said, almost teasingly.

Soi's blush became a dark red coat of nervousness across her whole face. She attempted to regain her composure, but miserably failed, making herself blush even worse.

"Come on~ You can do it~ Yo-ru-i-chi~" said Yoruichi, letting her teasing tone reveal itself fully.

"Y-Yoru… Ich… i…" the young Chinese woman barely managed to stutter out.

"There you go~ All at once now~"

Soi Fon gulped.

"Yoruichi…"

"Yay~ My little bee can say my name~"

Soi could only smile at the fact that she had made her goddess happy. But she had to keep this up throughout the whole date. Outwardly, she was smiling and her blush had almost faded away. But inwardly her stomach was a complete mess of butterflies and her heart was pounding so hard she could each pound loudly in her mind.

After their fairly silent dinner, Yoruichi paid and they went back to the Shihouin Estate. Soi Fon had been silent the whole walk, which slightly puzzled Yoruichi.

"Why so quiet? Aren't you happy?"

"O-of course I am, Yoruichi sama. I just, uh..."

"Hm? What is it Soi Fo-" before Yoruichi could inquire further, Soi Fon placed a kiss upon Yourichi's wonderful lips. Wide eyed, she heartily accepted this gift, but before she could kiss back, Soi Fon was running away, completely embarrassed. Yoruichi would have given chase, but it was late, and the girl needed time to think about what she just did. So she let her little bee get away.

End Flashback

Soi Fon had just drifted off to sleep when one of the members of squad 2 came to her, frantically.

"Lieutenant! It's the captain! She's disappeared and taken the accused Kisuke Urahara with her!"

Almost all of Soi Fon's blood drained out of her face, leaving her as frozen and lifeless as a corpse. Her chest tightened around a searing ache, as if someone just ripped out her heart and discarded it in the nearest fireplace. Her goddess had run away? And with Urahara?! She had to go see for herself. She ran all the way to the estate where they had kissed and flung open the doors to reveal… Nothing. It was empty. The only thing of hers that remained was the smell. It smelled like Yoruichi. Soi Fon fell to her knees and cried as if she had never cried before. She stayed there a good twenty minutes, but it felt like forever. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If it was a dream, then she didn't wake up. That night was a restless one indeed.

The next morning, she was summoned by Genryusai Yamamoto and dubbed the new Captain of squad 2. That only worsened her sorrows. The continual rumors of Yoruichi being a traitor… Having to take her place… And all after their first date. The sleepless nights merely continued for weeks, before, out of pure exhaustion, she simply collapsed in the middle of a street.

It was Unohana who found her.

"Oh my. Are you okay?"

"Zzzz…." Was the only reply the captain of the 4th division would get. She merely smiled.

"Must be hard. Losing someone you love…" she softly spoke as she picked up the Chinese captain and took her to one of the barrack rooms to rest. And rest she did.

* * *

**I changed up a few things that didn't sit well with me. So here's the new version! Yay~! But will Soi Fon be able to recover from the heart wrenching terror that is losing her dark skinned Goddess Yoruichi? Only the next chapter will tell.**


End file.
